Marco x Jean: The stupid ditch part 1
by aniel30
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so it isn't that good but your still welcomed to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Marco x Jean: The stupid Ditch part 1.

One night that's all I asked, just one with Jean is all I have ever asked. But I guess Wishing is for children. I mean why Jean would even look at me, He is tall and handsome and….. Tall and very handsome. But I guess I have got to keep on pretending. Ah well at least I can still be near him every day.

"Hey, Marco, come over here!" I turned to see him calling me over. Oh man I hope I'm not blushing, please don't be blushing.

"What is it Jean?" I yell as I run towards him, tripping on a rock that sends me flying over into someone's arms. STUPID ROCK I think to myself as I look up to see who caught me. I quickly stumble back, it was Jean! Why Jean! Him of all people, I feel like pulling my shirt over my head and dying in the ditch they found. Wait why is there a ditch there? I turn to look back at jean before I fall; yep I am falling into the ditch because, I didn't look where I was going.

"Jean! Don't fall into this small crowded ditch that would squeeze two people ….. , Actually fall into this ditch so you can help me out!" ha ha now he will come in here and "OW!" he fell on top of me.

~Later (night time) ~

"Lucky I always carry a flashlight in my pocket!" I say, pulling out a small flashlight. "Marco…"

"Yes Jean….?" I say looking at him because it isn't that cramped in here.

"Never mind" he says turning back over.

"Well Goodnight the….." I feel something... It's Jean his soft lips are pressed against mine. They feel so warm on the winter night, I blush my face is probably redder than a tomato.

"Marco, I love you".

~End of Part 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Marco x Jean: Camping absolutely sucks.

The soft breeze ran through the car. Marco and I have been going out for at least a year, and then right on my birthday he goes and brings me out camping even though I absolutely DESPISE camping. My thoughts right now you may ask? There simple when we set up the tent tonight I might just pick him up , chuck him in the creek and drown him in a precise way so no one will find out it was me.

I look out the window and put my head phones in. Because I don't even want to hear Marco singing Ke$ha songs, I sigh, wow he sure picked the day with the best weather for sleeping in till around 1:00pm then playing video games. I lean back in my chair putting a pillow around my head drown out "Tic tok on the clock" in a nails on the blackboard version.

~1 hour later~

"WHEN THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET THERE, I MEAN COME ON WHY….."

"Where there."

"DID YOU EVEN oh ok."

I scramble out of the car. "I need foooooooood!" I yell to clearly no one because Marco was already half a mile away. "HEY, WAIT UP!"

"OH COME ON SLOW POKE HURRY UP!"

I sighed before I ran after him.

~Later ~

"Tent…..Finally….Up…..yay!" Marco said before he hit the ground

"Marco….."

Marco shoots straight up, looking like he didn't spend 3hrs getting here and another hour setting up the tent" "Yes?"

"Nothing" I muttered before slipping into the sleeping bag in the tent

"Ok…, Goodnight Jean"

"Goodnight Marco"

~About 3 hours or less later~

My brain is about to explode! Marco is snoring louder than New York City at night! I zip open the tent and climb out. The water is reflecting the moon so beautifully. Ok I must admit this is great. About s minutes later I hear a noise in the bush. I sit still.

"KARATEEE CHOPPPPP!" As a hand comes down and hits my shoulder.

"OWWWWWW!" I yell

Marco hugs me from behind "nice night, isn't it?"

"It would've been if you didn't KARATEE CHOPPPPP! Me" I say in a mimicking voice

Marco sits beside me, leaning on my shoulder and starts playing with my hair. I give him my STARE OF DEATH! And he sits up straight .

"Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So I could do this…"

He leans forward giving me a peck on the cheek.

"You're trying to make this fan fiction go towards a sexual ending aren't you?"

"Maybe!"

"Well sorry but….that isn't going to happen now go to bed!"

"ok"

~end of part 2~


End file.
